The goal of this research program is to gain a clearer understanding of the biologic principles which govern the normal function and the pathologic responses of the life-support systems of the eye. Emphasis will be placed on the hydrodynamics of these life-support systems and will include studies of the blood-ocular barrier, the formation of aqueous humor, aqueous humor drainage and intraocular pressure. Whenever possible, the primate eye, particularly the human eye, will be studied. Normal states and disease states will be studied, particularly secondary glaucomas and states of occlar hypotony. The effects of drugs will be studied, particularly those with therapeutic potential for glaucoma treatment.